The Legion
Legion, whose home planet is based on Masteias, the creatures that reside on the planet are seperated by a small evolution barrier, and are known as Cures and Viruses. The average live expentancy of a member of The Legion is over a thousand years. The current population is 274,000,000,000,000. They are a sentient race. Appearance and Anatomy Legion separate between two types. The cure's are the large members reaching between seven to nine feet with heavy muscle and four powerful fangs. There lower jaws can dislocate and open to a full foot wide and has the capacity to crush solid steel with the pressure of locking it back. The cure's are normally bio-mechanical with weapons attached to there very being. Cure's have long arm's almost as long as there bodies and when they run they push off there knuckles much like ape's to move much faster. There organs are oddly placed under thick leather like skin. The lungs are set in the lower abdomen behind thick rib cages that hold over twenty ribs on each side. The organs of the Cure have the main organs and back up organs in case of damage and if one is injured they can actually regenerate the organs after a month. The first heart is placed on the left side of the chest and behind a large rib bone. The secondary heart is lower to the right and protected by five thick rib bones. The brain is set in the head like all others but is guarded by a massively thick bone structure that has jutted spikes all down the side of the head with two massive horns coming out of the back of the head. The bone structure is much thicker than a average persons and is on base with a Mammoth of old in thickness and power. Cure's are born with massive muscle bodies and as they grow they have thick jutting bone grow on there knuckles. All Cure's have secondary organs in case the first is damage and both major organs such as the heart must be destroyed to kill a cure. There eye color is normally blue are green and set with a heavy brow structure protecting them. The second type are known as the Virus and are smaller ranging between four to six feet in height, The Virus are lithe with athletic builds designed for acrobatics and moving. The Virus have long braided hair ranging in all colors and the more color in the hair the more victories they have had. The same with the Cure, Virus have secondary organs but there heart's are placed behind in the lower back where the kidney's would go and the lungs or behind the ribs. Like the Cure's the Virus have been upgraded with bio-mechanics that range to there fields. There bone structure is more like a raptor than a mammoth designed for quick moving and vicious ferocity. There bodies are designed much like a humans except they have spikes that protrude from there backs about a foot and they can lift over there shoulders and strike much like a spiky spiders leg. There mouths are two rows of sharp teeth much like a sharks and they have slitted eyes with binocular visions like a hawk. There fingers end in sharp points with dagger sharp claws and they have a curved talon on the back of there feet they use to hook and slash. There bodies are natural weapons and it is recorded as them having evolved from a pack of raptors that were taken off a planet called earth. There noses are slits and can scent up to a mile away. There ears are flat against the head and they have a forked tongue. There skin color ranges between brown and red. Virus are born lithe with a sinew body and as they grow there features change to more predator like forms. It can take five years before a Virus starts to show these features. Culture In the beginning the Legion were a very very primitive race with the intelligence of cavemen, however there existence started before earth was even a speck in the universe and before many other races took to there planets. Centuries past as they evolved and there society grew to much more advanced around the time Dinosaurs began to roam earth. At the time the only race were the cure's and there scientists and engineers who bypassed there primitive instincts took to the stars, on a journey they came across a blue planet and landed to explore. On the planet they discovered many species but there fascination came from the Velociraptor. The scientist ended up taking the predators home and from them they created the Virus. Over time the raptors evolved into Virus. Time evolved the predators into a society much like a future utopia while humans were fighting with metal over castles the Legion had evolved into a super advanced race with flying cars, advanced laws, and ships for space with a massive military force. Food however doesn't change much, The Virus still prefer to hunt there food while the cure are vegetarians. Abilities Legion races have amazing healing abilities and as long as there secondary organs are fine they can regenerate over a month. The Cure have super massive strength able to lift over ten tons with ease. They can breathe almost any atmosphere and hold there breaths for hours. The Virus are extremely agile and have super senses, there sight can see even in pitch black and come with heat vision and night vision, there bodies are fast moving up to ninety miles per hour flat out. History The first recorded history was the arrival of the raptors and then the evolution into the Virus, There is the recorded history of the great war between the Cure and the Virus that killed over five billion of the species. Two thousand years later was the creation of the Legion and the deep space program for expansion. There is one recorded history when the Legion has met another race and it ended in war with the genocide of the other race. However that was near the beginning. After that they became a peaceful race as long as there not challenged. Category:Species Category:Aliens